US 2010/0331831 A1 discloses a treatment apparatus for operatively correcting myopia or hyperopia in an eye. The treatment apparatus includes a laser device controlled by a control device, which is used to separate corneal tissue of the eye by applying a laser beam. In order to minimize a regression of a corrected visus of the eye over time, it is suggested to cut a lenticule-shaped volume from within the cornea of the eye. This lenticule-shaped volume has a minimum thickness in order to be able to safely remove all corneal tissue cut out of the cornea. The minimum thickness thus reduces complications during and after a corrective surgical procedure for correcting the reflective error of the eye.
A refractive error of an eye can especially occur due to a degenerative disorder of the eye, especially due to the degenerative disorder called keratoconus. This degenerative disorder of the eye causes structural changes within the cornea, which cause it to thin and change to more conical shape. This change of the shape can also be called a keratoconus and can cause substantial distortion of the vision.
There are several methods known for correcting the refractive error of an eye due to the keratoconus. The Wikipedia article “Keratoconus”, dated Aug. 19, 2015, gives a good overview for possible corrections of refractive errors due to a keratoconus. One possibility is the insertion of intrastromal corneal ring segments. This procedure requires to make a small incision in the periphery of the cornea and to slide two thin arcs of polymethyl methacrylat between the lays of the stroma on either side of the pupil. Afterwards, the incision is closed by a suture. However, such an implant can cause both complications during the surgical operations and afterwards. For example, the implant can cause an inflammation of the eye, possibly permanently damaging the eye. Furthermore, the implants can grow out of the cornea. Additionally, due to the implant, the eye is much more suspectible for a trauma from an external object impacting acting on the eye.
Furthermore, the Wikipedia article suggests that a LASIK procedure for correcting the refractive error of the eye is contra-indicated in keratoconus and other corneal thinning conditions as removal of corneal stroma tissue will further damage an already thin and weak cornea. This is especially the case for the method suggested in US 2010/0331831 A1, as it requires a minimum thickness of the corneal tissue volume removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a treatment apparatus for correcting a refractive error of an eye that is especially gentle to the cornea of the eye. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a treatment apparatus for correcting a refractive error of an eye that allows for an especially gentle treatment of the eye. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for correcting a refractive error of an eye that is especially gentle for the cornea of the eye. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a protective mask for the eye that can reduce the risk of complications when correcting a refractive error of the eye.